


Pink Panties

by tommostyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Cute Louis, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Feminization, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Louis, Top Harry, larry - Freeform, larry smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommostyles/pseuds/tommostyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been so good for Harry, so Harry decides to get him a pair of pink panties as a present.<br/>OR<br/>Harry is obsessed with making Louis cry when he rims him with the pink panties on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chaptered series, just to let you know. And please let me know about any errors. Thank you for reading!

Harry's heart ached in longing for Louis, his small boyfriend whom was waiting patiently in the living room for Harry to arrive. Harry had decided about three hours ago that his boyfriend was in need for a present. Louis had been so well behaved these past couple days with Harry gone at work from 6:00 am to 7:00 pm. Harry was a police officer and was currently trying to track down a serial killer, this consumed most of Harrys time. And after work Harry was so exhausted he could hardly stay awake and eat a late dinner with Louis.

But the small boy was loyal to Harry a didn't get into trouble at all, he stayed home watched cartoons and cleaned the house. He was always waiting patiently for Harry to arrive when the clock hit about 6:50. Harry was never late to come home but today, Harry wasn't home yet and it was already 7:30. Louis told himself not to worry, that his gorgeous boyfriend would be home shortly. So he busied himself by doing the dirty dishes that pilled high in the kitchen sink.

Just as Louis decided it might be a good idea to text or call Harry, the front door opened.  
"Harry!" Louis squealed in excitement, running to great him. 

Harry smiled at the sight of his eager boyfriend running towards him. He opened his long arms for Louis to jump into. Louis did exactly that, wrapping his arms around Harrys neck and standing on his toes to reach up and peck Harrys soft lips. Harry grinned at the adorable face Louis made when he noticed the bag Harry was holding.  
"Harry? What's this?" Louis asked scanning the bag. 

"A gift." Harry replied.  
Louis face lift up. "For me?" Harry laughed at how cute his boyfriend was. "Yes for you, silly." He said, leaning down and kissing Louis little nose.  
"Why don't you go try in on." Harry said slyly, giving the bag to Louis the bag. Louis looked confused but obeyed, rushing up the stairs to the bathroom without another word.

Harry headed to their shared room, stripping off his shirt and slipping off his shiny shoes. He laid back onto the bed to relax and wait for Louis. He was almost nervous to see Louis reaction to the present he had bought Louis, they had always fanaticized about this but never actually tried it.

Louis suddenly appeared in the doorway, he looked embarrassed, a bright blush gracing his cheek bones. Harry stiffened and gasped when he saw the present he bought on Lou.  
A pink frilly pair of women's panties. They were a bright but almost soft color of pink, a little pink bow at the front brought everything together. Louis looked absolutely stunning and Harry felt his pants tighten at the sight of the boy in the door way. "Turn around for me baby." Harry said softly.  
Louis obeyed the order. He slowly spun around, the material of the panties were stretched to their limit on Louis round firm bum, he looked amazing. The pink looked girly against Lou tanned thighs and stomach the colors contrasting perfectly in the light of the bedroom making Louis look almost like a model posing for a picture in playboy. 

"Come here." Harry said motioning for Louis to sit on the bed. Louis looked relived that he didn't have to be looked at for any longer. He raced to the bed, jumping on. But as soon as his entire body was on the bed he was suddenly pinned down on his back. He gasped in surprise at the sudden roughness. Choking out a "Harry." Louis couldn't see because his fringe had been tussled into his eyes when he was pinned. He tried to struggle out of the grip, so he could push his fringe out of his eyes.

But the grip only tightened as he struggled. Louis couldn't help but let out a helpless whimper.  
"Are you going to be good baby?" Harry asked form on top of the limp boy. Louis nodded frantically. "Use your words." Harry snapped.  
"Y-yes." he choked. 

Harry released Louis wrists. Louis immediately pushed his hair form his eyes, and sighed in relief.  
"Hands and knees sweetheart, bum in the air for me." Harry said.  
Louis scrambled to his knees, pressing his face into the pillows bum in the air for Harry to see.  
"Good boy." Harry cooed in Louis ear.  
Louis hummed delightedly at the praise, his heart beating into over drive.

Harrys large hand pulled down the soft material of the panties form Louis bum.


	2. Pink Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets a little to impatient. Punishment in needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual sex will be in the next chapter, the next chapter with be up tomorrow. Oh, and this was rather rushed so please let me know of any mishaps. Thank you!

Louis was beginning to get impatient with Harry, the boy had been groping at his bum for about five minutes but not actually touching him properly. He was being a tease and Louis was frustrated. He rocked his bum back a little, trying to get friction from Harrys amazing fingers. An angry growl was herd from behind him, Harry didn't appreciate Louis eagerness to get rimmed.   
"Louis, you better behave." Harry warned the smaller boy, patting his bum softly.

Louis groaned out in impatience, he wanted something anything. He was rock hard and needed a release. Harrys huge hands ran down the backs of his thighs pinching at the tan skin lightly. Louis moaned at the touch, but it wasn't enough, he needed Harrys fingers or his tounge.   
"Harry, p-please." Louis choked out, his little fists tangling in the sheets.

Harry grinned down at the boy. "Please what baby? I cant hear you." Harry hissed, leaning over the boy to nibble at his ear and tug his hair slightly.   
The feeling of Harrys large clothed bulge against Louis bare bum made him graon. "P-please, I need y-your fingers." Louis pleaded the older boy.  
The dominant chuckled into the bottoms ear, making to smaller boy shiver, and grip the sheets tighter.  
"My fingers?" Harry asked innocently, licking the shell of Louis ears.  
"What could I possibly do with my finger baby?" He asked.

Louis rocked his hips down onto the matress at Harrys words, trying desperately to get some sort of friction. The feeling of the sheets on his red hard cock was almost reliving. A harsh slap to his thigh made his action immedatly cease. The stinging pain on his thigh made his eyes sqeeze close. He was in trouble now for sure, Harry had told him to behave and moving his hips was certainly not acceptable.   
"Bad boy, what did I tell you?''  
Louis thought it was one of those questions that you don't awnser, but when another slap was landed on his bum he choked on his words. "Y-you told me t-to behave!" He gasped out. "Exactly." Another spank to his left cheek, and Louis cried out in surprise. The sting remained present as did the shape of Harrys hand on Louis bum. 

Harry felt a swell of pride at the way the sub stayed put wanting to please the angered dom. Louis hardly dared to breath to loud, the dom was already mad enough if he got him any angeryier then he would most certainly be punished. The plaint boy waited patiently for Harry to give him a compand or continue touching him.  
He did neither.  
Confused, Louis tried to subtly peek behind him to inspect what Harry was doing, but Harry caught the sub almost immediately. He shoved the boy down so his hips were in contact with the mattress and his bum was no longer in the air. Harry climbed on top of the boy, straddling his thick thighs so he couldn't so much as wiggle a little.  
Harry tried to contain his anger at the unacceptable way his sub was acting, but he was so furios. His face was burning and he had to curl his finger into fists. 

"You going to behave? Or do I have to finger you till you cant come any more?" Harry asked quietly, running his hands up Louis soft tan thighs.   
"I-I uhm I-" "Answer me!" Harry bellowed making to sub shrink back in fear. "P-please... Harry..." The sub stuttered.  
"That's not an awnser. Spread your bum cheeks for me sweetheart." Harry commanded.  
Louis did as he was told, knowing that if he hesitated he would earn himself another spank. Just the thought of a spank made the boy wince. He pulled his cheeks apart willingly, waiting for Harry.

Harrys cock hardened at the sight of his baby's pink tight hole on display for him. He ghosted his index finger over the small hole, and watched it flutter at the contact. "Harry...'' Louis groaned wanting more, but he reminded himself to not move. "Wait right here babe." Harry said, getting off Louis to retrieve the lube from their dresser drawer. 

"Hips up babe." Harry told the sub, setting a pillow under hip for support.  
"Now stay still."


End file.
